Running Water
by J.Havoc
Summary: set after GRevolution. Max confesses his feelings for Rei, but Max takes Rei response the wrong way and runs out and runs into...Michael? Michael wants Max and will do anything to have him, can Rei and the others find him before it's too late?
1. Prolouge

**Pairings**: TyKa, Re?

**Rating**: between PG-13 and NC-17

**Disclaimer**: I Heath-chan do not own Beyblade...if I did then this show wouldn't be kid appropriate.

**Warning**: swearing, yaoi, possible rape in later chapters, there may be slight OOC-ness ;; more shall be added as more chapters are written. On with the story!

Kai and Rei14, Tyson, Max and Kenny13. I don't know how old they actually are so just go with me ok?

This chapter is set right after the World Championships in Russia, and the rest of the story is set post G-Revolution. Now on with the chapter!

Chapter: Prologue

Bladebreakers Hotel Room

"Oh come on…please?" Tyson begged, clasping his hands together as if he were praying. "No Tyson, I don't care if the Championships are over we're still practicing tomorrow at seven sharp!" Kai said, narrowing his eyes at the bluenette standing in front of him.

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Plllleeeeaaaasssseeee?" Max said stepping in front of Tyson and giving Kai the puppy dog eyes.

"Max don't you dare." Kai said, Max's eyes watered more and two-toned hair boy took half a step back. "Max." he said warningly, when Max's bottom lip began to quiver Kai looked away, "Fine we won't have practice this week, but you can bet we'll be doing twice as much next week to make up for this missed week." Kai said walking into his and Tyson's room and shutting the door behind him.

"Alright go Max!" Tyson said smiling.

"It was nothing." Max said winking.

Tyson threw an arm around the blonde's shoulders, "Of course it was! You got us a week off practice!" he cheered, "You got to show me how to do that." Tyson said, falling onto the couch, pulling Max down with him.

"Alright I'll teach you." The blue eyed boy said laughing.

Rei smiled at the two younger boys and watched amused as Tyson tried to do as Max told him. He situated his crutches as he opened the sliding door to the balcony and walked out. Rei took a deep breath of the crisp night air and sighed. He rested his crutches against the railing and leaned on it looking at the bright city lights below.

'I still can't believe all what's happened to us over the past few months.' The neko-jin thought, closing his eyes against the soft, cold breeze. The door opened and shut, and Rei heard soft footsteps approach and stop just behind him. Rei smiled, "Hey Max." he said opening his eyes.

"Rei it's cold out and you just got out of the hospital come back inside." The blue-eyed boy said worry evident in his voice.

"I'm fine Max, I just need to clear my head…I'll come back in, in a minute." He said smiling slightly looking back to the city.

Rei felt something drape over his shoulders, "Don't stay out too long." Max said turning and going back inside. Rei pulled the blanket closer around him, 'Well after this I guess…I'm going home until the season starts again.' He thought sadly, shivering as the wind picked up. He grabbed his crutches and shuffled them as he opened and closed the door.

Kenny was sipping tea and typing away on his laptop, Dizzi adding in a few things every once in a while. "Oh Chief you just received an e-mail from Mr. Dickinson I'll bring it up." Dizzi said, a separate screen came up and the three boys waited to see what it said. Kenny's jaw dropped than he smiled.

"What does it say Chief?" Tyson asked eagerly.

"Well according to Mr. Dickinson he's wanting to enroll Kai and Rei into our school, if they want to that is, so we don't have to be split up till the start of the season." Kenny said facing the bluenette.

"That's awesome!" Max said smiling.

"Let me go get Kai." Tyson said and ran off to get said boy. He returned seconds later dragging Kai behind him talking a mile a minute.

"TYSON!!" Kai yelled yanking his hand away from Tyson's, the younger boy immediately shut-up and blinked innocently.

"What?" he asked blinking again.

Kai shook his head and sighed, "Kenny what's going on?" the crimson-eyed boy asked.

"Mr. Dickinson wants to enroll you and Rei in our school so you can stay here and keep training with us till the season starts." He said adjusting his glasses.

Kai leaned against the wall crossing his arms over his chest and closing his eyes. "Where will I stay?" he asked.

Rei nodded, "That's what I'm worried about as well." The neko-jin said.

"That's easy you're staying with me Rei." Max said smiling.

"And Kai, you're staying with me." Tyson said throwing an arm around Kai's shoulders, Kai opened an eye and Tyson smiled nervously and removed his arm. "So what do you say?" he asked.

"I don't know…" Kai said.

"If your worrying about intruding on us your not. My dad will be happy to have you stay with us!" Max said looking at Rei.

"Well…only if you're sure it's ok." Rei said after a pause.

Everyone looked at Kai who stood looking thoughtful; he took a deep breath and sighed, "Alright Tyson I'll stay if it's ok with your grandpa." He said opening his eyes.

"Alright since that's settled I'll tell Mr. Dickinson everything is good then." Kenny said fingers flying over the keys.

"Hey take it easy chief, my keyboard isn't made of metal you know!" Dizzi complained.

When Kenny sent the e-mail he shut Dizzi down, told everyone good night and went to his room. Rei went to his and Max's room shortly after complaining of a headache, after Tyson had a late night snack and then went to bed along with Kai and Max. Their plane was leaving early tomorrow morning and they needed to get a good night sleep.

A pair of eyes looked at the sleeping figure next to him. 'Why do I always get butterfly's in my stomach when he's near?' the boy thought, 'He's always on my mind constantly, and then when we almost lost him I thought my heart was going to break.' The younger boy sighed and turned over, "I think I love him." He said quietly, his eye's slipping closed. The name was whispered as the boy fell asleep.


	2. Wishing

J.H: Whistles innocently to herself

Krystal:…ok what did you do?

J.H: Nothing ;;

Krystal: right…anyway we're both very sad that no one reviewed us

J.H: Yes it made us sad because no one liked our story TT

coughs yes…anyway here is the next chapter. Hope you all enjoy!

Krystal: So now on with the story!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Beyblade or any of the characters. I am not making any money out of this, this is purely for fun.

**Warnings**: see prologue chapter!

Chapter One: Wishing

"blah"speaking

'blah'thoughts

scene change

blahflashback

Max sighed looking out the kitchen window, Kai had called for an extra practice since the beyblade season was starting up next week. He idly stirred the noodles in the pan; it was his turn to cook. He was the one other then Rei and Kai who could cook, well Tyson could but he always ate everything before it was even on the table, and Kenny...well lets just say he's not allowed in the kitchen anymore.

The blue-eyed boy placed the noodles in a bowl and looked out the window again, Kai was talking to Tyson, Max blinked when Tyson rolled his eyes and leaned up giving Kai a chaste kiss. Max had to snicker when the older boy's mouth snapped shut and he blushed, the blonde boy shook his head then continued to look around until he found who he was looking for.

Rei was sitting under the tree obviously laughing at the couple. Max's eyes softened, he was actually jealous of Tyson and Kai. Two years ago Tyson had confessed his love for Kai at a school dance, they had been together ever since. Max shut his eyes as he felt tears well up, he wished he could tell Rei how he felt, but he was too scared of how Rei would react or if he even went that way.

After a few big breaths Max went to the back door and yelled for the other to come in for lunch. As they group came in Max was putting things on the table humming to himself. "Wow this looks really good Max." Rei said smiling.

Max smiled back "Thanks Rei." After they had sat down the all dug in to the beef and noodles and all the vegetables that Max had prepared.

"Max this is soooo good!" Tyson complimented filling his bowel again. A round of agreements came from everyone else at the table made Max blush.

"So Kai, what are you guys doing for your anniversary?" Kenny asked, it was coming up and they had said nothing of what they were doing.

"Don't even try chief I've been trying to tell me what he's been planning but apparently it's a surprise." Tyson said looking at his lover with suspicious eyes.

Kai rolled his eyes, "I'll tell you later Kenny." He said taking another bite

Tyson's mouth dropped, "How can you tell him and not me?" he asked shocked by Kai's answer.

"Because I've told you a million times it's a surprise. Now don't worry about it alright?" he asked softly, the bluenette smiled and nodded his head letting it go for now.

Lunch was finished in silence and the dishes were quickly washed and put away. Kai and Kenny went outside to talk about the surprise and Rei just disappeared. Max and Tyson were in the living room talking about random things and laughing.

"Hey Tyson…can I ask you something?" Max asked seriously looking over at his friend.

Tyson stopped his giggling at once, "Sure Max what is it? Is something wrong?" he asked.

Max bit his lip, "Well kind of…see I'm…in love with someone." He said lowering his head.

"That's great! Who's the lucky girl…or guy." Tyson asked, he saw the other boy blush and smiled softly, "Ok so who's the guy? Anyone I know?" Max nodded, "Anyone I'm good friends with?" Max blush darkened and he nodded again. "It's…someone here isn't it?" he asked Max again nodded. This is why Max told Tyson everything, the other boy was just good at things like this and it saved Max the embarrassment of saying anything.

"It's…Rei right?" he whispered not knowing where the black-haired boy had gone. Max looked up and nodded. "I knew it, I've seen you sneak glances at him during practice. Now I know the reason behind it." Tyson smiled, "So are you going to tell him?" he asked getting serious.

Max shook his head, "I don't know if he even likes guys, and I try to tell him but…I always chicken out." Max said quietly tears welling up in his eyes, "I…just love him so much Tyson, and if he stopped being my friend because of my confession I just couldn't stand it!" Max was crying softly now. Tyson quickly wrapped his arms around him, rubbing his back and saying soothing words as Max cried on his shoulder.

"It's ok, shhh it's ok." Tyson said, he looked up as the back door slid open and sighed in relief when he saw Kai and Kenny walk in. When he got two confused looks after they noticed Max Tyson mouthed "I'll tell you later." and got two nods and then was left alone again. 'Poor Maxie I wonder how long he's been holding this in.' Tyson thought, holding the crying boy closer.

Max finally pulled back rubbing his now red and puffy eyes slightly embarrassed. "T-thanks Tyson." He said quietly.

"For what?"

"Everything…you've listened and help me through so much. I don't even know how to repay you for everything you've done for me." He shook his head and sighed.

"Hey look at me." Tyson said gently, Max lifted his head and looked in his friend's eyes, "You're my best friend Maxie, and friends do things to help each other, don't interrupt me-" he said when Max opened his mouth. "As I was saying friends do things to help each other, I listen to you whenever you need someone, and your always here willing to help and listen and whatever.

"You helped hold me together when I broke down after Kai joined up with the Demolition Boys in Russia almost two years ago. You do other things that you don't know about that helps me so much." He smiled, "So don't ever put yourself down because you think you're not good enough, when you are." He brought Max into another hug and he heard Max sniffle.

"Thanks Tyson, I couldn't ask for a better friend." He said pulling back grinning. Tyson grinned.

"No you couldn't because there's no friend greater than me! Now come on lets find the rest of the guys and pop in a movie….a scary movie." He added as an after thought." Max's eyes widened, he absolutely hated scary movies. Tyson just grinned and winked, this would be a good opportunity for him to do a little match making Tyson giggled to himself. He was such a genius at times.

"So that's why he was crying earlier?" Kai asked as he crawled into bed.

Tyson sighed and nodded. "Yes that's exactly why, and I think Rei likes Max to." Tyson said tossing his shirt in the general direction of the hamper before hoping into bed and automatically snuggling against Kai, whose arm went around his waist.

"You think? We'll have to watch him, he's been sneaking off after practice to who knows where." Kai frowned, "Come to think of it he's also been real secretive as well."

"You've noticed to?" Tyson asked looking up.

"I'll ask him about it tomorrow. Right now let's just go to sleep." Kai said.

"Alright, good night koi. Love you." Tyson whispered.

"Love you too." Kai whispered falling asleep.

"Star light, Star Bright, first star I see tonight, I wish I may, I wish I might, have the wish I wish tonight." Max said closing his eyes, his wish the last thing on his lips before falling asleep.

J.H.: And thus we end chapter one. Please tell me what you thought.

Krystal: So R&R please! And we want at least 5 reviews before we put the next chapter up

J.H.: please do or you'll make me very sad….again ;;


	3. say what?

J.H: Hello again everyone!

Krystal: To kiyomiko ok here you go ;; to Dream……..ok here you go oo;;; to R.W ok here's your update and I'm allowed back on the computer so hopefully more updates than I have been doing ;;;

**Disclaimer**: Check first chapter

**Warnings**: check first chapter. If new one's come up they shall be posted in that chapter.

Chapter 2: ….Say what?

Kenny smiled walking out of the store carefully putting the package he just got in his bag. He chuckled to himself; this was going to be a good day. He hummed a song softly to himself as he walked to Hillary's house. They had made plans to go to dinner this evening then to the movies. A smile came to his face at the thought of his girlfriend. He had asked her out a month or two before Tyson and Kai started going out. It had been a hilarious Kodak moment as Max had put it, Kenny had been so nervous and kept stuttering and blushing before he just spilled his feelings for the brunette in one long sentence that it took everyone a moment to decipher what he really said.

"Kenny!" a voice behind him called, the boy stopped and turned at the familiar voice and smiled as he saw Hillary running up the towards him. She slowed down and walked into Kenny's outstretched arms, which automatically circled around her waist as they hugged.

"What are you out doing Kenny?" Hillary asked, there dinner date wasn't for two more hours and Kenny hadn't mentioned about doing anything but working on Dizzy for the afternoon. "I thought you were just going to work all afternoon so you wouldn't have to worry about anything tonight." She said pouting hoping Kenny wouldn't go crazy worrying about some program or another.

"Well Kai asked me to do him a favor and I couldn't help but stop my plans for this afternoon and do it for him," He said smiling, "but don't worry I have enough stuff done so I won't think about anything else but us tonight." He said noticing Hillary's pout. She smiled and nodded intertwining their fingers.

"So are you done with Kai's favor?" she asked curious about what Kai was planning.

"I was just fixing to head over to his apartment now and tell him everything's set for their anniversary." The brunet said.

Hillary smiled, "Those two were made for each other, it's like they're a match made in heaven." Kenny nodded in agreement, the rest of the team knew the way they felt for each other WAY before they had gotten together, they had just been to thickheaded to notice the others feelings. Hillary gave Kenny a kiss on the cheek and they walked hand in hand to Kai's.

Kai sighed happily as Tyson gently ran fingers through his hair. "I love you, so much it hurts sometimes." Tyson said quietly.

Kai lips twitched into a small smile, "I feel the same way Tyson, but I'm still not telling you what the surprise is." He said laughing at Tyson's pout, "No I won't give you a hint either, you'll have to wait to see what the surprise is." Kai said knowing Tyson was fixing to beg him to tell him.

"Fine I'll wait, but in the mean time." The younger boy said leaning down capturing his lover's lips, his tongue slipping into the older boys willing mouth. Their tongues danced lazily for a while before Tyson reluctantly broke the kiss and got up, "I'm making a snack, you want anything?" he asked opening the refrigerator and rummaging through.

"No thanks I'm good." Kai replied relaxing again ready to take a nap and groaned when a knock at the door came.

"I got it." Tyson yelled wiping his hands off and scowling at the persistent knocking.

He opened the door and yelped as he was almost hit with a fist. "Oh Tyson I'm so sorry I didn't hit you did I?" Hillary asked, Tyson just waved her off.

"No I'm good, but what do you want? I thought you guys had a date tonight?" he asked looking between the two.

"Well Kai wanted me to get some stuff for a project he's doing and I was just dropping it off." Kenny said.

Kai had appeared behind Tyson at this point, "So you got stuff?" he asked Kenny nodded and pulled out a few rolled up papers and a few bags.

"All the stuff you need is there." He said smiling.

Kai nodded and smiled, "Thanks Chief I owe you." He said.

"What are these anyway?" Tyson asked grabbing the papers, Kai rolled his eyes and grabbed them back.

"These are my drawings and supplies for art class." He said Tyson just nodded looking between his friend and his lover.

"You guys are up to something…I can feel it." He said leaving to go back to finish making his snack.

Kai sighed, "That was close, anyway thanks again Chief if you ever need anything done don't hesitate to ask me." Kenny nodded, they said their good byes and Kai shut the door as Kenny and Hillary turned to leave.

J.H: I know I know it's not that long but I needed to just kind of get that out of the way to get the ball rolling so to speak but hey there was a little TyKa in there so that should make everyone happy right?….right? oo;;;;

Krystal:…..ignore her she's still excited from the Simple Plan jacket she got this morning --;; but yeah hope everyone enjoyed this chapter and don't forget to R&R please


	4. I have to do what now?

J.H: GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN!!! bows repeatedly I'm am sooooo sorry for not updating in like forever! TT PLEASE FORGIVE!!

Anyway I bring an update!!

Krystal: Yeah you guys can think me for that. Otherwise she wouldn't have it done by now smirks

So yeah here you go and thanks for your ever-loving patience!

**Disclaimer**: do I really need to do this? Check out the first chapter

**Warnings**: Once again see the first chapter new one's will be added with the chapter.

Chapter Three: I have to do what now?

**2 days later…**

Max walked down the hallway. Today was going to be a good day, today was going to be the day that Max told Rei how he felt. 'Oh god I can't do this.' He thought nervously, 'Why am I doing this again?' Max thought then groaned as Kai's words came back to him.

Flashback 

"Come on Max you got to tell him! How will you know how he feel's otherwise?" Tyson said trying to push his friend through the doorway, keyword trying. Max had his arms and feet braced against the doorframe.

"No I can't do it!" Max said. He wanted to tell Rei so bad how he felt, but every time he got up the courage something always got in the way to distract him, this wouldn't be any different. "I'm…I can't tell him." He said. He felt Tyson stopped pushing and backed away. He caught himself and stood there.

He bit back a sob as two arms wrapped around him from behind. "Tell him, you don't know how he'll ever feel if you don't tell him." Kai said, he turned Max around so they faced each other. Max looked up and opened his mouth to speak, but stopped when Kai put a finger to his lips. "I'm giving you two choices Max." he said his eyes narrowing, "You either tell him willingly on your own, or Rei is going to find out from me," He said, "and trust me you don't want that to happen." He said.

Max looked at Kai shocked, 'What kind of choices are those?' he thought desperately, "I…I'll tell him." He said.

"Oh yeah and you have to tell him before we get back from the movies tonight." Kai smirked grabbing Tyson by the hand and leading him towards the door. "Have fun!" Kai yelled back as he slammed the door shut.

Max stood there and listened as Kai's truck was started and then peeled out as it drove away.

_End Flashback_

Max was breathing hard as he looked at Rei's door, 'I can do this, I can do this.' He thought. He raised his hand to knock; he bit his lip and knocked quietly. 'Please don't answer, please do-' "Hey Rei." Max said smiling as Rei opened the door. He gulped as Rei brushed a comb through his wet hair.

"Hey Max what do you need?" he asked. Flipping his hair over his shoulder.

"I need to tell you something." Max said fighting to keep back a blush. 'Ok this isn't going to be easy.' He thought. He looked up at Rei who was putting his comb on the dresser.

"Come on in Max and have a seat." He said, he sat on the bed and motioned Max to sit next to him. "Ok so what's up?" Rei asked, he fiddled with his hair and cursed. "Hey mind braiding my hair?" he asked, Max shook his head no and Rei smiled and turned around.

Max grabbed the hair and parted it, slowly intertwining the three sections of hair. "Ok so there's this guy I like," Max began slowly. At Rei's nod he continued, "I want to tell him I like him but I don't know how he feels." He said.

Rei turned his head slightly, "Well that's great you like someone Max, and if you don't know how he feels why don't you just tell him?" Rei asked.

Max shrugged, "I'm afraid of how he would react if I told him. I don't want him to hate me." He said finishing with Rei's hair and putting a ribbon at the end.

"Well that is a reasonable choice, but you never know until you try. So is it anyone I know?" he asked turning to face the blonde.

"Yes you do know." He said blushing.

Rei smiled at Max's blush, "So who is it?"

"You."

Rei sat there shocked he looked at Max and shook his head, "You…what?" he whispered he couldn't believe his ears. 'This has to be a dream.' He thought.

Max shook his head and before Rei could say anything else Max was running out of the room. "Max wait!" he yelled getting up and running after the blonde. He cursed under his breath Max had a head start and he was a faster runner than Rei. "Max wait please!" he yelled, but it was too late Max was already out the door. "Shit." Rei said and reached the door running out and heading to the street. He stopped at the gate and paused looking around, Max was nowhere in sight. "MAX!!" Rei yelled, 'Damnit where'd he go?' he thought, growling he turned and ran the opposite way that the blonde had.

Max walked down the street; he rubbed his eyes willing the tears to stop. 'Stupid, stupid, stupid.' He thought, he snapped back into reality as he bumped into someone. He took a step back and quickly mumbled an apology going around the person, he really wasn't in the mood to get yelled at for not paying attention.

He gasped as his shoulder was grabbed and he was turned to face the man he ran into. He was ready to tell the guy it was an accident and to lay off but stopped. "Michael?" he asked dumbfounded as he stared at the leader for the American team who in turn was smiling at him.

"Hey there, almost didn't recognize you. Where yo- hey what's wrong?" he asked noticing the tears in Max's eyes.

The younger boy rubbed his eyes quickly, "It's nothing don't worry about it. What are you doing here?" he asked changing the subject.

Michael's eyes narrowed but he went along with it anyway, "Didn't your mom call you or anything?" he asked at Max's blank stare he grinned, "Well come with me than, I'll explain everything on the way to our hotel." He said wrapping an arm around Max's shoulder and leading him away from the main street.

D.F7: I promise that the next chapter will be longer bows


	5. Hidden Motives

J.H: So after many shows of Beyblade on youtube and after reading fics I have now again realized my obsession and love for this show that I can now happily say I'm in the mood for writing for it. Which for you means more updates. YAY!! And does anyone else notice that on absolute anime, they have Max in BLUE overalls on the main beyblade page::ponders::

Krystal: and for me that means a hyper chipper hikari once more…joy…

J.H: You know you looooove meh.

Krystal::silent::

J.H: …Krystal?

Krystal::silent::

J.H: You know sometimes I hate you…

Krystal. But you love me anyway.

J.H::headdesk::

**Disclaimer:** Don't own, don't sue. I only own them in my very dysfunctional mind.

**Warning:** go to one.

**Chapter 5-** Hidden Motives

StarStarStarStar 

"What part did you not understand Tyson?!?! The part where I said he ran out and I lost him? Or the part where I said I couldn't fucking find him anywhere?" Rei yelled breathing hard as he clenched and un-clenched his hands, Tyson was on the couch and Kai was on the phone talking in the other room.

"Rei calm down, I'm sure he's alright, he was just upset at your reaction is all. He'll be back." He said trying to calm the other boy down.

Kai came into the room scowling, "Well he didn't pick up his cell any of the times I called with mine, or Tyson's, I just called Mr. Dickerson and Kenny and told them what's going on so they're going to try and if they can't do it, Hillary's going to give it a try." The two boys winced at that, Hillary was one to get very mad when you went somewhere without someone knowing especially for a long period of time and if you didn't call or answer, you'd get the brunt end force of her rant. "So Rei please calm down, we'll find him. He's probably just really heartbroken right now and is trying to think this through even though he has no reason to." Kai said and Rei bit his lip.

"This is all my fault you guys. If I hadn't of reacted the way I did when he told me this wouldn't have happened. None of this would've happened if I would've have just gotten the courage to do it at the party." Rei swallowed hard and Kai and Tyson looked at each other and nodded.

"Rei how bout we take the cars and go looking around." Rei opened his mouth and then shut it looking hesitant, "Tyson will stay here and man the phone in case Max or someone else calls."

Rei finally nodded, "I'll take the east side of town and you can take the north and then call each other after we're through."

"Sounds good." Kai nodded.

"Ok then I'm out, talk to you soon." Rei left basically slamming the door behind him and they soon heard Rei's car start and then peel out of the drive.

"I hope we find Max soon or calm him down, and we need to do it fast, Rei's going to end up hurting himself or someone else if we don't do something." Tyson said looking up at Kai who just nodded. "What the hell was Max thinking running off like that anyway?" Tyson sighed and rubbed his eyes. "You'd better go love, it'll be getting dark soon."

"I know I'm worried about Rei to, and he was probably thinking the same thing you were when you told me." Kai couldn't help but smirk at Tyson's blush.

"Oh just go." He said, getting up. Kai closed the space and the two kissed long and slow before separating, "You need to go now and look for Max, Rei will be calling in the next hour and he'll want a report.' Tyson said.

Kai nodded, "I know, I just hope we can find him soon. If not…" Kai left the statement open and Tyson swallowed filling in the blank himself. "I'll be back love, don't wait up if I'm late. I'll call you later. Love you."

"Ok and I'll be waiting for Max to call us back. I love you to." They kissed again and Kai turned and grabbed his keys on the way out the door. Tyson stood there even well after Kai left. He finally moved and grabbed the phone dialing the number he knew by heart. He bounced as he waited then cursed.

"_Hey this is Max. I can't come to the phone right now, so leave a message and I'll get back to you when I can." _**BEEP**

"Max its Tyson, where are you dude? We're all worried sick and Rei is fixing to go Godzilla on our asses cause we can't find you or get a hold of you! Please, please call me back and at least tell me your ok. Please." He hung up the phone, he knew he sounded desperate but maybe that would give Max a reality check that they're worried about him.

"Max where the hell did you go?"

StarStarStarStar

"Oh my gosh Maxie!" Judy yelled running up to her son and hugging him. Max hugged back grinning widely, he hadn't seen her in months.

"Mom! You really are here! Why didn't you tell me?" Max asked, the two pulled back from the hug but still held the other's arms.

"Well we weren't suppose to be staying at all, but our next flight had to get rescheduled for some reason so we're all here for a week. It's funny though cause I already planned coming back and staying here when we were done with our business meetings, and I was going to call you later after we got settled to tell you that I was here but it looks like Michael took care of that." She grinned and hugged her son again which was gladly returned.

"Well all I can say is that this is the best not planned surprise ever." He said and the two laughed.

"Judy, I hate breaking this reunion up but I need your help." Emily said though her voice sounded more smug then sorry and Max had to keep from glaring at the girl.

"Can it wait Emily? Max just got here."

"Sorry Judy but it can't. We may be getting a problem with the upgrade for Eddie's blade." Judy blinked.

"Problem? How? Oh never mind don't try to explain I'll be right there, sorry Maxie I need to go fix this really fast. We'll go out to dinner though when I'm done ok?" she asked, at Max's nod she turned to Michael, "Keep him entertained Michael?"

"No problem Jude." Michael said tossing a baseball from one hand to the other, nodding Judy left with Emily into the other room. When the door shut Michael smirked, 'Oh I'll keep him entertained all right. It's just a matter of timing.' He thought to himself, as he watched Max go and sit on the couch.

"Now then," he said and went and sat by the blonde, "what's wrong?" he asked. At Max's blank look he sighed, "Listen I know you were crying when I bumped into you and I didn't want to worry Judy. So what's wrong?"

"It's just something stupid. Don't worry about it."

"Yeah right, it's something stupid just like Judy didn't reschedule the meetings so she could see you." Max looked up at this.

"She did that?" Michael nodded.

"Yeah she did, so tell me what's wrong or I tell her and she'll get it out of you." He threatened.

"There's someone I like and I told them and thinking on it now I don't really know how he responded…I just got up and ran." He groaned and leaned back against the couch. Michael took this as an invitation and raked his eyes over Max again before stiffening.

'He likes someone?!' he forced himself not to shake the kid, "Ok makes a little sense…who is this person you like anyway?" he was going to kill them for taking Max's attention from him!

"You remember Rei?"

"The weird one that acted like a cat?"

"Yeah."

Michael suppressed a growl, he had only briefly met Rei, but the boy would pay. "Good choice, he seems like nice person." Michael said pasting on a fake smile. Max smiled to, thinking of Rei had always made him smile.

"Hey I got an idea! How bout you stay here with us for the week? I'm sure Judy would love it and it'll give you and Rei some time to clear your heads." Oh he was brilliant, everyone was going out Saturday and now he just had to somehow convince Max to stay. That would be easy enough; they would be leaving to go shopping early and he would just say that him and Max stayed up late and that they were tired. They wouldn't be back till late into the after noon. He would make him move then and then Max would be his.

"Oh that's a great idea." Max all but yelled bouncing in his seat. He stopped suddenly and looked nervous, "I need to call Tyson though and tell him what I'm doing, I'm sure all the guys are worried about where I went." He pulled his cell out and gasped. "Oh my god! How did I miss all these calls?"

"Cell doesn't get good reception in this area." Michael shrugged and watched as Max listened to the voice mails, wincing at each one.

"Oh man, they're all worried sick about me." He hung up and then dialed Tyson's number.

Tyson was nervous, scratch that he was a nervous wreck. Kai and Rei had been searching for two hours now and he called Max at least five times and now he was pacing. He jumped on the phone when it rang and kept himself from yelling into the phone, "Max?!"

"Yeah it's me Tyson."

"Max?! Oh god, are you ok? Are you hurt? Where are you? Do we need to come get you?"

"Woah calm down, I'm alright. I'm with my mom right now, I ran into Michael by accident and I'm in the room now."

Tyson let out a huge sigh of relief, "Max don't ever do something like that again! We've been worried sick! You've been gone for hours and we've been afraid something happened to you." He chocked and wiped at his eyes furiously.

"I know I'm so sorry Tyson. I didn't mean to worry you guys so much."

"I know Maxie but never do that again!" Tyson yelled.

"I promise. Oh but I may be staying over here with my mom for the week."

"Ok, are you going to come get some cloths?"

"Probably. What?" there was a pause and mumbling in the background, "Yeah I'll be over there in the hour to get some stuff."

"Ok I'll tell Kai and Rei to meet us over the-"

"NO! I mean please don't, I don't want to see Rei yet."

"He's worried about you though! We've been having to calm him down!"

Max swallowed, "I imagine, but I don't want to face him, not yet. Please?"

Tyson couldn't see it but he knew Max was doing his puppy dog eyes, "Fine, can I just meet you over there then?"

"Yeah."

"Ok I'll meet you over there in an hour then."

The boys said their good byes and hung up as Judy walked out of the room. "We'll that's taken care of. So now how about dinner? Michael can you guys fend for yourselves tonight?"

"Sure thing Judy, but I need to ask you something in private before you go." Judy looked at her watch then motioned for him to follow. Max blinked and then leaned back on the couch again.

Judy closed the door when Michael walked in and crossed her arms, "What do you need Michael?"

"It's about Max actually. And before you say anything, yes everything is ok." He said when Judy opened her mouth, "He's just had a little trouble with a friend and needs a place to crash so they can think whatever happened over. I was thinking that maybe he could stay here since we're here for the week anyway."

Judy nodded, "Ok that sounds fine. Where would he stay though?"

"With me, I always get a room to myself anyway so it wouldn't be a problem having him crash there." He shrugged seemingly nonchalant to the idea of Max staying over. Judy nodded again, "Oh and don't mention that I asked you this. Bring it up during dinner so it seems like it was your idea." Another nod.

"Ok but this worries me about his friend. Do you know anything that happened?" she was worried.

"Not exactly, listen you never heard this but when I found him he was crying so it must've been something bad. I didn't get anything out of him though." He snapped his fingers and grinned, "I know how about Saturday you leave Max and me here and we'll talk? He really wasn't wanting to talk about it earlier so maybe with you being gone he will." Oh yes this was playing out just how he wanted it to.

Judy smiled, "Oh Michael that's a great idea!"

"No problem," he had to keep himself from smirking on this one. "But just so you just don't walk in when we're finally getting somewhere." Oh the horrible pun, "Call me or text before you guys leave or are about to leave."

"Alright, but we won't be back until late in the afternoon anyway so that'll give you sometime to wake up, eat and then at least started talking." She narrowed her eyes, "Maybe we should do dinner to." Michael had to contain his excitement.

"Ok that'd be fine. Just make sure we're through before you come back ok?" Judy nodded, "Well I won't keep you any longer so go to dinner. I'll run by Max's and get some cloths for him."

"Do you need the address?"

"Nope already got it." Judy nodded.

"Thanks again, I didn't know Max was feeling bad." With that she turned and left. Michael barely contained his laughter. His plan was now set into motion, and everything was going according to plan. He'd been planning this for months. Judy hadn't really rescheduled her meetings Michael did but then 'forgot' Judy's number and had the people call her. It was just plain luck that they didn't tell her one of her own rescheduled it.

He heard the door shut and laughed, "Oh yes Max, two more days and you shall be mine." He glanced at his watch, "Well I guess I can go get his cloths now." He said putting on a sweet smile. He hummed to himself all the way out of the building.

StarStarStarStar

J.H: What? An update? Within in the same month? Within the same week:o Le gasp

Krystal: Aren't cha proud of her? She did it all by herself without any prompting.

J.H: Oh shut it. ::looks at readers:: Please R&R!


	6. Happy Valentines Day

Happy Fucking Valentines Day! A Day when all the happy couples get to show their love to each other and all the single people get to be reminded that…they are single. So happy day for all. :D

Yes I'm being a bit of a sarcastic ass in some ways but that's who I am

And sadly no update for you guys…sorry. I really am, my soul has been slowly taken into the House fandom where I have then been dragged into the hotness that is HouseChase so I've been doing more reading then I have been writing because of this ehehehe don't hurt me ;.;

I do promise update sometime in the next couple of weeks though! And that's all I have to say.

Your loving author

-Havoc


	7. Scheming and Lying and Groping OH MY!

J.H: Woohoo finally got this finished! Sorry bout the wait, I kept rewriting and changing and it was one long process of doing that till I was satisfied with it. Now without further ado here's the next chapter and more of Michael being under handed.

Disclaimer: I have never and never will own Beyblade, but I'll let you know right after pigs fly and flying monkeys have come from Oz to help me in my conquest.

Warnings: Check first chapter.

And just because…and also note that I'm going by the Japanese version for these which made me notice that I need to change the ages in the first chapter: Rei-22, Tyson-21, Max-21, Kai-20, Kenny-20

Chapter Six- Scheming and Lying and Groping OH MY!

Michael pulled up in front of the small building seeing Tyson sitting on the porch tapping his foot impatiently. The blonde shook his head and plastered on a smile getting out of the car waving at Tyson. "Hey there! Long time no see Tyson. How you been?" he asked coming up the yard towards the other boy. Tyson looked up surprised and grinned.

"Michael, hey dude I'm surprised to see you. I'm good, how have you been? I haven't seen you in like a year or something." The two shook hands both chuckling.

"I know, when was the last time? I can't even remember. I've been good though." He said as Tyson turned and dug out his keys to unlock the door. He opened it after some resistance on the doors part and they walked in.

"Where's Max at? Not that I'm happy to see you but…" Tyson trailed off looking back at Michael and he led the way through the familiar apartment.

Michael waved him off, "It's fine. I understand that you're worried. He went to eat with his mom and I offered to pick up his cloths for the week." He sighed, "I'm worried about him though he was wondering around and he was crying when I found him. What happened Tyson?" he asked looking pleadingly at the shorter boy. God he loved playing innocent.

Tyson bit his lip and sat down on the bad and motioned for Michael to sit down too, "I'm not exactly sure but from the jist of it Max told Rei how he felt. Apparently Max took Rei's reaction wrong and he ran out. God this has been a messed up day." He rubbed his eyes and then got up going to the closet.

"Poor Max…I hope this whole thing gets fixed, I hate seeing Max like this." Tyson nodded and began filling the duffel bag that he had gotten out of the closet with cloths. "What's Rei doing in all of this? I don't like the thought of him hurting Max like this, he's like a brother to me and I will fucking kill Rei for hurting him!" he glared at the wall and clenched his fist. Tyson believed his charade because he quickly tried to calm him down.

"Calm down Michael. This was all just a big misunderstanding, honestly. Rei is Crazy about Max always has been. Things just got out of hand I guess." Tyson bit his lip and turned back to shove in another pair of pants.

"Bringing back memories isn't it?" Michael asked quietly and Tyson swallowed before turning around.

"What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean. Your being reminded of what happened with you and Kai." Michael pressed and Tyson slumped against the dresser nodding.

_The plane was quiet as the passengers slept. Two were awake though, and there was a light coming from the seat in the very back. Kai and Tyson had leaned their seats back as far as they would go and had the middle armrest up. They sat facing each other in the seats neither saying anything and both waiting for the other to speak first. Tyson was blushing slightly and Kai was deep in thought at what Tyson had just said._

"_Tyson, I don't know what to say…" he said after a while in a hushed voice. Tyson looked up at him and Kai blinked at the tears in the boys eyes._

"_I don't care what you say, say you like me back, say your not sure, say you…hate me. Just please say something." A tear rolled down his cheek. Kai wiped it away and then let his hand rest on Tyson's cheek, rubbing it softly. The gesture was so loving and gentle that Tyson had to force himself not to crawl into Kai's lap and just stay there._

_They didn't move for several minutes and just looked at each other. "Tyson…I like you too…I don't know how or when but…I do." The quiet words took Tyson by surprise and he thought he imagined them but then Kai moved his hand from his cheek to his hair and slowly took the hair band our before threading his fingers through the soft blue hair. Tugging gently Kai leaned forward and the two scooted closer to the other. They leaned in further and hesitated before they chastely brushed their lips together. The kiss ended as quickly as it began and the boys pulled back and looked at the other._

_Finally Kai smiled, it was small and you could barely tell it was there, but Tyson could and he smiled too. "So what now?" Tyson's voice was barely audible over the noise of the plane._

"_I don't know. After…after the championships, if you want to…we could…explore this more." Kai said and Tyson nodded._

"Ok that's sounds awesome." The two sat in silence once again before Tyson broke it yawning, "We should go to bed." Kai nodded but once again neither moved. Swallowing Tyson grabbed his blanket and laid down and Kai followed. They laid facing each other in the seats inches away from touching. Tyson covered them both and they met in another hesitant kiss making them both smiling till they fell asleep.

Everyone knew about it, after the world championships in Russia things had been rocky for the two and they didn't pursue it again until two years later. When they finally came out as a couple everyone had congratulated them and kept asking how they finally told each other. Kai had been the one to admit what happened on the plane to Russia and since everyone knew what happened that really didn't need explaining. Though the girls had squealed and made up stories of their tragic journey of hurt and love and the boys were worried when they were asked repeatedly if they could kiss. They quickly left the party after talk of a "Kai and Tyson love forever club" started going around

"Tyson, I know it was hard for you guys to get off the starting line but I won't let this happen with Rei and Max. I promise." Michael's words broke Tyson's train of thought. He moved on autopilot and went into the bathroom and gathered Max's toiletry kit not looking at Michael when he walked in he placed the box in Max's bag.

"I'm just worried. No one knows how much it hurt when Kai did what he did, or when it was never brought up for two years. I tried in the beginning you know, but after Kai refused to talk about it I gave up all hope. I don't want that to happen to Max." Tyson sat on the bed and sighed.

"That was a long time ago and anyone with any sense can see he loves you Tyson, same is going to happen with Rei and Max. They just got off on a rocky start like you." Michael said and wrapped an arm around the blue haired boy.

Tyson smiled and looked up at Michael, "You really do care for Max don't you?" he asked and Michael couldn't help but grin.

"I do, he's like the brother I never had."

"Keep an eye on him this week for me ok?"

"Can do Tyson."

"Good, and give him a hug for me and that I'll talk to him later." Michael nodded and Tyson seemed satisfied and zipped up the duffle bag. "Here's his things, and tell him 'The sun is hot in the winter time'." Michael gave him a puzzled look and he chuckled, "He'll understand, it's something we came up with a long time ago." Michael chuckled and shook his head.

"Known you guys for years and I still don't get you." He stood grabbing the bag, "I should go, and Judy will be expecting me back soon. It's been good talking to you Tyson." Tyson stood as well and they made their way out of the apartment. Once they were out Tyson locked the door and they shook hands again.

"Till next time dude."

"Till next time Tyson. Oh I was meaning to ask, is this really Max's apartment?" Michael asked.

"Yep, he moved out of his dad's place a year or so ago." He shrugged placing the key back in his pocket. He glanced at his watch and gasped.

"Oh crap! I need to get home. It's been a blast Michael don't be a stranger!" he yelled running down the stairs and to his car. Michael watched as he pulled out shaking his head.

"Tyson you never change."

Hotel

"And so then I told him that he better get his ass out that door before I kicked it out!" Judy said and Max laughed.

"You were so mean to dad, why did you start dating him?" Max asked as they pressed the button to call the elevator.

"He grew on me. Plus he saved me from going out with a total jerk." She replied shrugging.

"Hey Judy! Max!" The two turned and saw Michael coming down the hall. "Whoa lucky chance meeting you two here." He said when he came up to them.

"I know and-OH my god, I left my purse at the restaurant! Oh I can't believe I did that. Go on up without me, I'm going to call and see if they have there still. Michael go ahead and put Max's things in your room I'll be back as soon as I can." She turned and hurried down the hallway taking her cell out of her pocket. The bell dinged and the doors opened as Max stepped to go after her.

"I should go with her." He said but stopped when Michael grabbed his arm.

"Max, don't worry I'm sure someone turned it in, and you'd probably just slow her down if you went." He said taking a step towards the elevator. Max bit his lip before he finally stepped onto the elevator with Michael.

Michael couldn't believe his luck as the doors slipped shut. He slid his key card into the top slot so he could press the button to his floor. "Hope your mom told you, your rooming with me." He said when Max looked at him. They had twenty-three floors to go through. Twenty-floors of just him and Max.

Michael placed the bag down and moved slightly closer to Max. The blonde hummed watching the floors go slowly by oblivious to Michael who kept getting closer. Max closed his eyes still humming and Michael pounced.

In one motion he grabbed Max's hands pinning them to the wall and pressed his body against Max's.

"Michael?! What th-" he stopped as Michael forcefully pressed his lips to his letting his tongue slip in. Max gasped and began struggling but Michael pressed harder against him in return. Max stiffened when Michael thrust against him. The kiss ended and Michael licked Max's lips as the boy caught his breath. Max was speechless looking with wide eyes at the older boy who was grinding steadily against him now.

"Now, now Maxxie nothing to be scared of." Michael cooed. He stopped his thrusting and pressed hard into Max making him said boy wince. "Don't you dare tell anyone about this or you will pay for it." He quickly went to his original position as the elevator stopped and the doors slid open revealing a group of people waiting. Michael smiled and grabbed Max and pulled him in front of him as the group came on. Max was actually forced back and ended up leaning on Michael and he had to keep from jumping or yelling when he felt hands grab his waist and pull his hips back more. Max bit his lip and let out a breath as he felt Michael's cock press against him.

Max glanced at the numbers as they lit up one by one shutting his eyes as it went from floor ten to eleven. The people on the elevator didn't even pay attention to the two boys so Michael continued at his pace grinning like a cheshire cat. The cart emptied slowly and finally Max was able to pull away from Michael shaking slightly. His stomach dropped as the last person got off. The doors no sooner shut then Michael once again was on a struggling Max.

"Michael stop it! Please stop!" Max said through clenched teeth as he shoved back against Michael. He was easily pressed back into the wall.

"For tonight I'll stop but like I said earlier you better not tell anyone or you will pay." He hissed against Max's ear as the elevator stopped on their floor. Max was shaking as they walked to Michael's room and then went back down to Judy's room. Max was grateful when she called.

"Hey sweetie, the waiter found my purse right after we left and I checked and nothing was stolen thank goodness. I'm on my way back now and I'll be back there in ten minutes. I'll see you then sweetie. Love you!"

"Ok love you to mom." They hung up and Max looked up from where he stood in the kitchen and shuddered when he saw Michael staring at him. 'I can't go home, I promised mom I'd stay with her while she's here. I can't tell her what Michael did either, she'd never believe me and then god know what he would do.' Max thought.

Neither moved the whole time until they heard the key in the door. Judy walked in smiling, carrying her purse. "Hello boys, you two been good while I was gone?" she missed Max stiffen and Michael just grinned.

"We were."

"I'm so glad you boys get along." Her smile widened and she hung up her coat and put her purse on the side table. "Well it's still early so how about we watch a movie?"

"Actually I'm pretty wiped mom, I had an…interesting day." He said glancing at Michael.

"Ok sweetie, I'll see you in the morning for breakfast then. Michael what about you?" Judy turned to look at Michael who was getting up from the couch.

"Well I only have one key for the room so I need to go with Max anyway and I was planning on taking a shower tonight, sorry Jude." He smiled sheepishly as the women sighed.

"Guess I'm loaning it tonight then."

"Night Judy. Come on Max I really want that shower."

"N-night mom." Max kissed her goodnight and took his time getting to the door. When the door shut Michael grabbed Max's arm and dragged him to the elevator. By the time they got to Michael's floor Max was in tears and shaking as he stepped out and followed Michael to his room. He should've stayed with his mom but that would only be stalling as Max saw it, and Michael did say he'd stop for the night…he hoped. Max closed his eyes as he heard the door click open.

'Rei'


	8. In the Dark

J.H: Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter! I was seriously shocked how it turned out myself. I got done and re-read through it and was like "OMG did I seriously write this?" but I had and I liked how it turned out and I'm glad you all did too.

But yeah this chapter was a bitch to write but then I decided on a different approach and got this so…ENJOY!!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade and I never will nor will I ever make money off writing this otherwise I'd be a rich girl but I'm not and have ten cents to my name!

Warnings: Read first chapter. Nothing new but I'll let you know.

Spoilers: Slight spoilers for the book/movie Deliverance. The book and movie are delightfully gruesome but I would not recommend it for younger children.

Chapter Seven: In the Dark

Tyson was less than two blocks from home and was already dreading the confrontation he would receive if Rei and Kai were already there. It didn't help that he didn't have his cell on him either, damn cell batteries and there short life span and damn the car lighter that didn't like him. Tyson glared at said objects; the battery and the car lighter were in on a conspiracy against him they just had to be. How else would his phone be charged and the lighter work and then his phone not be charged and the lighter be on the fritz?

He saw Kai's green truck and Rei's dark blue car and cringed as he began to pull in contemplating on if he should just drive by or not. Reluctantly Tyson pulled in and got out slowly wondering how worried, or mad, Rei and Kai were. He got to the porch when the door opened and Rei stood crossing his arms.

"I got a very, very good explanation." Tyson said as Kai appeared next to Rei.

"You better, you know how worried we are about Max and you just disappear without calling!" the look Rei was giving him, left Tyson wondering how long it would take the police to find his body if he didn't actually get to explain why he left in the first place.

"I do. Max called, and before you even start in, yes he's ok. He's with his mom right now." He explained quickly. "Let's go inside and sit down before I do anymore explaining ok? Please?" the trio stood there in silence watching each other before they all went in and sat down in the living room.

Back at the Hotel

Max shifted on the couch uneasily as he and Michael watched a movie, Deliverance. He was still confused on what had happened with Michael earlier. The older men had not mentioned nor try to do anything else since they've got in the room and Max would go so far as to say that he was pretending that nothing at all had happened. That confused Max even more and left him restless at what Michael was planning. He glanced over and saw Michael leaned back with his feet propped up on the table remote in hand, eyes glued to the television.

Michael looked over and raised an eyebrow at Max when he looked back at the TV quickly. "You ok Max? You've been jumpy ever since we've gotten up here, anything on your mind?" Michael asked and Max whipped his head to look at Michael with wide eyes, mouth open. Was he seriously asking that? Was Michael trying to pass this off as nothing or was it just a realistic dream that left Max feeling sick to his stomach. "Y-yeah everything's fine. I just thought I saw something move out of the corner of my eye. Sorry." He turned back and felt Michael's eyes on him before he turned back to the movie as well. Maybe he was just imagining it, but how would that be possible?

He had been awake throughout the whole ordeal, right? He wasn't feeling an unbearable uneasiness around Michael for no reason right? Then why was that one moment in the elevator so dream like and why couldn't he grasp it. He felt the memory slip away little by little every time he thought on it and now he couldn't even grasp if it had truly happened or not. He tugged the blanket tighter around him and pushed deeper into the couch and continued to watch the movie.

Back at the house

Tyson had finished explaining what happened a while ago and now three sat there in silence. Tyson was curled against Kai's side asleep and Kai was gently rubbing his arm talking quietly with Rei.

"I'm just glad he's ok. I was really scared that we'd find him dead in an alley somewhere or get a call from Tyson saying the police called and they found Max's body somewhere." Rei stopped and took calming breaths before taking another drink of his beer.

Kai nodded and took a swig of his as well, "I know what you mean, I don't blame Tyson for not calling, and I know I would've gone to give him a piece of my mind." Rei nodded and silence fell over the room again. The two drank in silence and Rei got two more when they finished their first one's.

Back at the Hotel

Max shuddered and watched wide-eyed as the character, Bobby, was forced to the ground and raped by one of the hillbillies. Michael had brought the movie from America saying it was one of his favorite movies ever made from a book and Max, who had thought the movie to be nice at the beginning, was now questioning Michael's taste in choices in books and movies as the other hillbilly tried to get Ed, who was tried to a tree, to give him a blowjob.

Though a little disturbed Max couldn't bring himself to look away from the movie mesmerized but the gruesome scene, jumping slightly when the rapist was killed with an arrow. With what he had just seen he was worried about how the movie would turn out in the end, but couldn't care enough about it to get up and go to another room.

Back at the House

It was late now and Kai had told Rei that he was here for the night and got him blankets and a pillow before waking Tyson and leading him into their bedroom. Rei started at the ceiling in the dark going through that scene in his room mere hours ago to figure out where he had acted wrong to make Max run out on him. He pictured his reaction to Max's confession over and over and slammed his fist into the back of the couch. He had been stupid with how he reacted and damnit if his mouth worked faster then his brain did. If it weren't for him he could be at the apartment with Max, asleep in one of their beds holding each other, but Rei had opened his mouth to quickly and now here he was on Kai and Tyson's couch trying to go to sleep while Max was with his mom and the rest of the American team.

He sighed and turned on his side willing his brain to stop thinking and let him sleep. Sadly it didn't listen to him.

Back at the Hotel

The scene faded and the ending credits rolled and Max sat there silently trying to process all that he had just watched and had no other way to describe the movie other than, gruesome. He looked up when Michael stood and stretched yawning loudly. "So what'd you think? Good movie huh?" he smirked down at Max and grabbed the bowl of popcorn he had and put all the soda can's in the bowl and took it to the kitchen. He came back out and saw Max yawning.

"I guess, I really don't know what to think of it. The only word that comes to mind is…gruesome." He said, Michael shrugged and disappeared before returning a few minutes later with blankets and a pillow.

"The books better, you should read it. And I think the couch folds out, if it doesn't it's still big enough to sleep on. Now I'm going to bed, you can stay up and watch more TV if you want, or whatever just keep it down please. Night Max." said Michael heading to his room after a nod from Max.

The door shut with a quiet click and Max sat watching the credits before getting up to grab the blankets Michael had gotten out. He didn't bother to check to see if it was a pull out and situated him and the blankets and turned off the TV. He lay there in the dark looking at the ceiling making out shapes here and there from the pale glowing coming from the lights outside. This evening had been nothing but confusing and he wondered if he had passed out at some time, but if that happened he definitely would have known. Had he really imagined all that happened? Michael hadn't acted any stranger than he normally did around him.

Max frowned, but he remembered Michael's threat clear as day and that questioned what Max was thinking about what Michael did. Max shuddered and curled up on his side, god this was so confusing. He glanced at his phone. 'They're probably asleep but…I really want to talk to Rei but I…god does he hate me now? Tyson said he was worried but he could just be worried about me and nothing more than that. Will he even speak to me if I try to call him?' he thought reaching up and picking up his phone. He looked at it before dialing a number he knew by heart. He didn't press the send key but just stared at it sighing.

'What should I do?'

Back at the House

Rei leaned back in the recliner looking at his phone before punching in a number. He stopped before he pressed the send key. 'Should I? I mean, I upset him really bad today. Will he even talk to me? I mean him not wanting Tyson to say he was going to help get cloths was a big sign and all but, does he hate me? Does he just not want to face me now, or did I just totally ruin any chance with him at all and our friendship?' he sighed and put his thumb on the send key. 'I wonder if he'll pick up, or if he's even up. It is pretty late.' Biting his lip he pressed the green key and held it up to his ear.

Back at the Hotel

Max stared at the number willing it to answer all his questions but it didn't. He jumped when his phone vibrated in his hand and he saw Rei's name come on the screen. He bit his lip, should he answer? Let it ring and pretend he was asleep? He went to push the button when his phone beeped and turned off the last thing shown was a battery with a line through it. He sat up gasping, 'NO!'

Back at the House

Rei waited patiently and sighed when voice mail picked up after three rings. Max must've hung up on him then.

_"Hey this is Max. I can't come to the phone right now, so leave a message and I'll get back to you when I can."_ **BEEP**

"Uh hey Max…it's me Rei. Um listen, I know you probably don't want to talk to me or whatever but I'm really sorry ok? Really I am. If I can make this up to you in anyway please tell me." He sighed, "Just give me a call if you want to ok? And I'm really glad your ok, I was worried." He trailed off and hung up sinking into the chair more.

"Damnit!" he hissed and threw his phone into the couch before hiding his hands in his hands.

"You know that won't help any." A quiet voice said from the hall. Rei looked up and saw Tyson standing there. He pushed off and came fully into the living room, "I did the same thing the night after Kai left us for the demolition boys, 'cept it was with a vase." He smiled sadly and turned back to go down the hall. "And trust me breaking things will not bring him back faster. Give him time he's hurt even though he has no reason to be. That's what I had to do." Rei stared Tyson's retreating back before calling out.

"Tyson. How long did you have to wait after Russia?" He didn't know the exact details and Tyson and Kai never mentioned it other than coming out.

Tyson stopped and there was a pause before he turned slightly, "Two years. Two very long years." He turned back and Rei watched him disappear and then heard the bedroom door close.

He leaned back and stared at the wall before he finally pulled himself up from the chair and fix the couch up for the temporary bed. 'Two years, I couldn't do that…I WON'T do that! I'll give him everything he wants if he just says he'll be mine.' He thought closing his eyes against tears that threatened to fall. 'At least we know he's safe and in good hands.'

Back at the Hotel

'Of all the times for my phone to die! Why now?' he thought wiping away tears. 'I could call him on the hotel phone. But what if he called to say that we couldn't be friends or…damnit I need to stop doing this.' He took a deep breath and layback down setting the phone aside. 'I'll call him tomorrow…maybe,' he closed his eyes finally and fell into a fitful slumber.

Ok and chapter done! Sorry for the wait! R&R


	9. Motives Revealed

Havoc: PLEASE FORGIVE MEEEEE!!! dodges various thrown objects I'm sorry for the wait, these past few months school had been hectic, and it being my senior year it hasn't really helped with that. Once again I'M SORRY TT but here is the next chapter! Oh and I'm pimpin my own original story so go check it out and tell me what you think so far! -- http://original. to chelsehiwatari: OO DON'T HURT ME!! throws chapter and runs away screaming

**Disclaimer**: I don't own so don't tease me like that.

**Warnings**: same as first. However there is the use of Methamphetamine and GHB (date rape drug) I want to say that I DO NOT condone the use that they are used for in this chapter and DO NOT suggest that people do this in real life for the purpose that they are being used for or at all for that matter.

Chapter 8- Motives Revealed

The sound of a knock at the door woke Max from his sleep and he lay there hearing footsteps come from the bedroom and to the door. He heard it open and then quiet voices. Max blinked and tried to focus on what they were saying but couldn't wrap his sleep fogged brain around the whispered voices. He closed his eyes again ignoring them and didn't bother to open them when the door shut and he heard someone come closer and then stop beside the couch. He felt a gentle caress on his face and pressed against it shivering. The hand traveled to his neck and he gasped and pulled away hearing a chuckle.

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't know you would be that sensitive after I gave you that dose." Michael said sliding down onto the couch next to Max. He reached out again and ran his fingers down his neck again smirk growing at the shuddering breath Max took.

"What…what did you give me?" Max asked panting. His body felt overly sensitive and his nerve endings were tingling from rough material on the couch when he moved.

"Nothing major, just a light dose of methamphetamine mixed with GHB." He said like it was an everyday thing. "Not enough to drug you to the point of not knowing what's going on, but just enough to jump your sex drive and make you sluggish enough so you can't move all that much." Michael smirked again and brought himself closer to Max and placed his other hand on Max's thigh and began to slowly pet the blonde.

The House

"Thank you so much for calling me Judy, I really appreciate it. I promise there's no need to worry there was just a big misunderstanding…uh huh…yes…ok, thank you. Ok have fun shopping. Bye." Tyson hung up and smiled at Rei who was standing close by after hearing Judy was on the phone.

"Well she says that everyone except Michael and Max were going shopping so if you wanted to go up there and talk to him, this would be the time. They're going to be gone all day pretty much." Tyson said.

"You think I should go?" Rei asked, he was itching to talk to Max and this was the perfect opportunity.

"I say go for it." Kai said walking into the living room with just a pair of jeans on and a towel around his neck. Tyson stopped whatever he was going to say and stared Kai who was still wet from his shower. Rei rolled his eyes and grabbed his keys off the table.

"I'm off then, I'll be back later with Max hopefully. What room did Judy say they were in?" Rei asked.

"Room 2308." Tyson said not looking at Rei, who rolled his eyes again and waved to Kai before heading out the door.

Hotel

"Pl-please…stop." Max said then gasped as a hand brushed his nipple before sliding down to caress his stomach. Max sobbed as he shuddered when lips pressed lightly against his shoulder. The two blondes were on their sides with Michael pressed tightly against Max's backside.

"It's ok, I'm not going to hurt you Maxie. Besides even though your saying no, how can I leave you alone in this condition? Hm?" he asked reaching down further to lightly stroke the bulge in the younger boy's pants. Max moaned, bucking slightly as more tears ran down his face. "And you may be saying no but your body is saying a different story." Michael whispered nipping Max's ear.

Another sobbed escaped Max and he struggled vainly to get away.

The House

Tyson snuggled down into the couch next to Kai with a smile on his face, "Now that, that's over maybe those two will finally get together." He said sighing as Kai gently stroked his hair. "Hey Kai?" he asked quietly.

"Hm?"

"What are we going to do for our anniversary?"

"Oh didn't I tell you? Mr. Dickinson called; we have a party thing to do." Kai said.

"What?!" Tyson pushed himself up part way with his arms and looked at the younger man. "What do you mean we have a party thing? Can't they reschedule it?"

"No they can't, we can celebrate the next night koi I promise." Kai said putting his hand on the back of Tyson's neck.

"Can't we skip the party Kai-koi? I wanted you all to myself that night." Tyson whispered but at Kai's stern look he sighed and laid back down. "Fine, but you owe me." He said huffing.

Kai had to keep himself from grinning, "Oh I can think of a way to do that." He said and closed his eyes.

Hotel Lobby

Rei stood breathing hard in front of the front desk, he had almost killed himself getting over there by speeding and cutting dangerously close in front of cars he deemed to be going to slow, then he ran all the way to the front desk from the parking lot.

"Hello sir, um, can I help you?" The receptionist asked flicking hazel eyes over the man in front of her.

"Yes, I'm Rei Kon, a Judy dropped off a room key for me." He said finally getting his breathing back to normal.

"Oh so you're the young man." She bent down and Rei heard rustling before standing up and handing Rei a key. "Ok now this room is up in the executive suites so to use it you have to put the card in the slot and then select floor 23 alright?" she smiled sweetly and Rei smiled back.

"Thank you ma'am." He said and turned to the elevators. He tapped his foot impatiently as he waited for the car to arrive and dived into it when one did.

Michael's Room

Michael sat on the table, eyes racking over Max as he slowly took off his shirt. Max was sprawled on the couch naked, hands tied behind his back with his own shirt. He was breathing hard from the drugs, covered in a light sweat, eyes dilated so only a sliver of the blue showed. Michael licked his lips at the sight, "Finally mine. You're finally Mine Max, and no one is here to stop me from taking what has always been mine." He said sliding to the couch. Max flinched when he felt Michael press against him.

"P-please…stop." His tongue felt heavy and his brain was having a hard time registering all that was happening.

"Why should I? I've wanted you for a long time now and I'm not about to let this opportunity pass me by. You should've loved me Max, not that Rei guy. I'm so much better than he could ever be. I can give you everything Max, so I'm just fixing a mistake that shouldn't have happened." Michael said bending down to lick at the pale neck beneath him.

Max gasped and pulled away only to get pulled back.

Elevator

The neko-jin paced back and forth in the small space thinking, 'What am I going to say once I get there? Max I love you, please come back and I'll never leave your side. No. Max please I do love you, I reacted wrong so please come back and we'll fix it. Yeah that sounds better.' He thought. The bell dinged and the elevator stopped and Rei quickly got off and looked around to see which way to go.

The House

"Hello Kai what a pleasant surprise, to what do I owe the pleasure of this call?" Mr. Dickinson asked and Kai rolled his eyes imagining the older man grinning like a madman.

"I was calling to ask a favor for the party next month. See it's mine and Tyson's two-year anniversary and I wanted to do something special since we can't get out of the dinner." Kai explained leaning back to make sure Tyson was still napping.

"Oh well early congratulations Kai to you both, now what can I do to help?"

"Well I have this ring."

Michael's Room

"Why do you keep resisting me?!" Michael yelled holding his arm; Max had bit him suddenly when he reached around him.

"I don't…I don't want this Michael. Please stop." Max said biting his lip; he was beginning to sound like a broken record.

Michael sneered and reached out to grab the blonde when a knock came from the door. The two froze in their places, "Max? It's Rei, please answer, I want to apologize!" came the muffled voice and both gasped.

"You say anything and I swear I will take out your vocal cords." Michael hissed getting up.

Max watched as he went to the door and peered out the peephole. Michael straightened himself up and opened the door slightly. "Uh hey Rei, what are you doing here?" he asked yawning.

"Oh I was looking for Max, is he here?" Rei asked and Max shook his head to try and clear it.

"Um yeah but he really doesn't want to see you man, sorry." Michael said.

Max cringed at the disappointed sound Rei made and sat up as best he could. 'Screw it, I'm not letting Michael do this.' He thought.

Rei sighed when he heard what Michael said, "Oh, I see, thanks. Um could you tell him I dropped by and really want to talk to him?" he asked and Michael nodded.

"Sure thing, I'll see if I can get him to call you today sometime." Michael said, "If that's all I need to go, me and Max were in the middle of something." He had to keep himself from smirking when Rei nodded and turned to leave. Rei heard the door shut and then heard someone scream his name.

"REI!"

"Max!" he yelled and heard another yell.

"REI HELP!" Rei fumbled and took the card key out of his pocket. He inserted the card, quickly flung the door open and saw red.


End file.
